


Sharing is Caring

by TheSwiftWind



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwiftWind/pseuds/TheSwiftWind
Summary: Swift Wind wants to swap clothes with her friend Nanashi. The snowy Hylian refuses to, but that doesn't deter Swift from asking him.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Swift Wind belongs to me and Nanashi and Jaemin belong to @kenxboi (Twitter)

The sun was barely setting on the hills of Hyrule as Swift rode her stallion Dawson towards Serenne Stable. She always enjoyed how the wind tickled her hair and ears when she went riding on horseback. As she got closer to the stable, she spotted two familiar figures, two Hylian mean she had met in the Tabantha region. Swift slowed down Dawson and called out to them. “Hey, Nanashi! Hi, Jaemin!” 

 

The shorter Hylian looked to her and gave a small wave back. “Hi Swift. Nice to see you.”

  
She hopped off Dawson and smiled. “What are you guys up to?”

  
“Oh nothing much. Just taking in the sights is all. What about you, dearie?” Jaemin said with a grin. 

 

Swift held up a bag that smelled a bit funky, but it didn’t seem like the smell bothered her. “I’m collecting Korok seeds! I’ve got about 200 of them so far! I even exchanged some of them to Hestu for some upgrades.” 

  
Nanashi waved the air in front of him to steer clear of the weird stench of the bag. “Fascinating…”

  
Jaemin walked up to Dawson and looked him over, admiring his figure. “What a lovely horse! What’s their name?”

 

“Dawson! I named him after my dear old dad, especially because he’s kind of stubborn like him!” she chirped excitedly.

  
“Guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” Nanashi muttered in amusement, knowing firsthand how hard-headed Swift was.

  
Jaemin held out a hand to the large steed and to his joy, Dawson nuzzled it. “Swift, you mind if I ride him around for a little bit? Just around this stable.”

  
“Sure, I guess. If it’s alright with Dawson,” she replied.

  
The raven-haired Hylian practically squealed as he hopped on to the saddle. Nanashi just shook his head. Sometimes he wondered about that guy.

 

Swift giggled and then turned to him. “Say, Nana. I didn’t get to tell you this before, but your outfit is really pretty!”

 

“Oh. Thank you.” He gave a proud smile. “I made the fur trim myself. Wanna feel?” He took off his cloak and offered it to the female Hylian.

 

She wasted no time nodding and gently ran her fingers on the fur. “Whoa… it’s so soft.” She gazed up at Nanashi and eagerly asked, “Can I try on your outfit?”

 

Almost instantly, the snowy Hylian’s smile dropped to a frown and he took back the cloak. “No.”

 

“Whaaat? Awww come on, Nana! Let me try it on at least this once!” Swift pouted.

 

“My answer is still no.” He looked to where Jaemin was out riding Dawson and yelled out, “Hurry up with your joyride, Jaemin! We’re going!”

 

Swift crossed her arms and huffed. “You’re just saying that because I asked to swap clothes for a little bit.”

 

Nanashi rolled his eyes. “The day I swap clothes with you is the day I kiss Jaemin.”

 

Jaemin heard that and hopped off Dawson’s saddle with a flirty grin. “Oh really, Nana?~”

 

“Shut up and get your own horse, you dork.” Nanashi walked past Swift to grab his own steed and leave.

 

The female Hylian glared. “I’m not giving up just yet…”

 

* * *

  
The next handful of days were… interesting to say the least. Anywhere Nanashi and Jaemin stopped for a quick break Swift would already be there or arrive after them. Her question was always the same with her asking Nanashi if they could swap clothes for a tiny while. The snowy Hylian kept saying no every time, but after the seventh or eighth time he had told her ‘no’,  he was starting to get worn down. 

 

“You know, it wouldn’t hurt to say yes to her,” Jaemin piped up.

  
Nanashi shot a miffed look at the tanned Hylian. “I didn’t ask for your input, now did I?”

 

That response only made Jaemin laugh. “Okay, no need to bite. Just saying you could let her wear your clothes just once.” He smirked in a sly manner. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a Gerudo Vai outfit.~”

 

“Piss off, perv.” Nanashi stood up and walked out of the stable to get some fresh air. He closed his eyes and sighed, but opened them quickly upon hearing a horse’s whinny… Dawson’s whinny. “Hyliadamn it,” he grumbled walking towards the path where the horses would stop. “Stop following us!”

  
Swift raised an eyebrow. “I’m not following you guys. You just happen to be at the same spot I need to go, usually a stable.”

 

“Well, either way, it’s getting annoying! I’m not letting you swap clothes with me and that’s that!” Nanashi yelled, crossing his arms in a huff.

 

Swift got off of Dawson’s saddle and tugged the Hylian’s sleeve gently. When he turned his attention to her, she had her eyes resemble a baby deer and a pitiful little pout. “Please Nana… I only wanna wear it for a little while. I’ll give them right back.”

 

Nanashi’s eye twitched a bit and he sighed before answering, “Fine, but only for a few minutes and never again. Got it?”

 

Swift gasped happily and hugged him tight. “Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Nana!” Out of sheer happiness, she kissed his cheek.

 

Nanashi blushed, not expecting that type of affection, and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand like a little kid. “Alright, alright. Let’s not get too carried away. The stables should have some changing rooms. Just toss the clothes over the other side and slide the shoes underneath. Don’t wanna hit you with one of my boots, okay?” 

 

“Okie dokie!” She walked on ahead inside the stable and into the first changing room. “I’m ready, Nana!” 

 

The younger Hylian took a deep breath and went into the room next to hers. “Can you see my boots just fine?”

 

“Yup! And I can throw to the other side too! I already threw my top over! Can you see it?”

 

Nanashi looked and sure enough, there was her Gerudo top lying at his feet. He shuddered a bit and shook his head to clear his mind of any dirty thoughts. “Yeah. I see it.” He picked it up and put it on a chair that was in the room. He first took off his cape and tossed it over. Once both sets of clothing and shoes were on opposite sides, they started to change into them. “No offense or anything but you practically wear nothing on top.”

 

“It’s not so bad. But then again, you’re more accustomed to being bundled up.” She slipped into his pants and admired the black shirt he tossed over.

 

“What happened to your bandanna? I noticed you didn’t have it on,” he questioned.

 

“Got dirty, but you can use the Gerudo veil that came with the outfit.”

 

Nanashi sighed and picked up the veil. “This is crazy,” he muttered before placing it on his head.

 

After some time, Swift came out of the dressing room giddy as a dog with a new toy. “Ooooh your outfit feels so nice!” She knocked on Nanashi’s door and smiled. “Come on out, Nana. I wanna see how you look!”

 

He only grumbled, “I look ridiculous…”

 

“Awww it’s okay. I’m not gonna laugh. I bet you’ll look pretty in it. Please come out?” she pleaded sweetly.

 

With a sigh, Nanashi stepped out in the full Gerudo Vai outfit, veil and all. Of course, he kept tugging at the top and the sleeves as they didn’t cover much. The Hylian then turned his attention to Swift who was watching with awe. “What?”

 

She smiled with glee, putting her hands on her cheeks. “You look so pretty!”

 

“I feel so exposed,” he whined. “Okay, you got to wear my clothes. Now can we-”

 

His sentence was cut off when he caught sight of Jaemin standing at the doorway of the changing area, mouth slightly open. “Nana? Is that you?”

 

“Gah! Wh-what are you doing in here?! Who said you could come in?!” Nanashi yelped, not prepared for anyone else besides Swift to see him like this.

 

A smile creeped up on Jaemin’s face as he gazed over the smaller Hylian’s new clothes. “You look beautiful.” He then shrieked in surprise as he narrowly dodged a shoe being thrown at him.

 

“Get out, get out, get out!” Nanashi kept throwing anything he could get his hands on to shoo the taller man away. Once Jaemin was gone after apologizing, or at least trying to, Nanashi huffed in an irritated manner. “Idiot.” 

 

Swift was blissfully unaware as she rubbed her face in the fur trim of Nana’s cape. “So comfy and warm…” She giggled, enjoying the soft feeling of it.

 

Nanashi wanted to stay mad, but seeing her so happy with the outfit made him smile… just a tiny bit. 


End file.
